


Happy birthday Pyeongchang gold!

by Klaudia98



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Gen, Happy Ending, It's a bit crack but cute, Road to Pyeongchang, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaudia98/pseuds/Klaudia98
Summary: Sochi gold is lonely and wants to have a sibling.





	Happy birthday Pyeongchang gold!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I know it's a day later but I wanted to have it proofreaded by someone and it's my fault not writing down this earlier (/ω＼) Thank you Rain for the proofread! ♥

Sochi Olympic gold was lonely. They loved the time what they spent with their father, Yuzuru Hanyu, and the playtime with the other medals but it's not the same as before. They always felt left out because they are the only Olympic medal.  
One day, Sochi gold told their father, they want a sibling. Yuzuru wasn't surprised, moreover he was happy with this. He told them that his childhood dream was to have two Olympic golds. The reason why he didn't tell them earlier is because he was a bit nervous that Sochi gold might get jealous of the newborn Olympic gold. But now he was relieved because Sochi gold also wants a sibling.  
Yuzuru started to prepare for his new child during the summer and Sochi gold liked to see their father’s progress and hard work. He was ready for Pyeongchang at the end of the summer. They thought everything will be fine. It was not.  
The third trimester was the hardest. Their father suffered a career threatening injury. It was the darkest time, he lost all his hope to get the gold medal, to go to the Olympics. Fortunately, Yuzuru had his family, his friends and his coaches by his side who helped him to live through this hard period. Of course Sochi gold and Pooh-san were there too to support him and give him motivation.  
February came too fast and too slow at the same time. When Yuzuru left for Pyeongchang, Sochi gold was nervous and also worried for their dad. Can he do it? Was the practice enough? What if he will just worsen his injury? If he won't deliver the programs how he wants and won't be proud of himself? They were very concerned but the other medals, especially the golds and that one bronze from worlds in 2012, calmed them and regained their hope and faith in him.  
Yuzuru will be okay.  
“Never underestimate Mr Hanyu!” said Brian Orser, their father's coach, to the media in Pyeongchang.  
Yes! Never underestimate him!  
He will be okay. Yuzuru will be okay.  
But Sochi gold was still nervous, like always when their dad was competing and it was a bit different, knowing how bad the injury is.  
In the end everything went fine. Yuzuru happily jumped to the top of the podium and got his second Olympic gold medal, and made history, like he always does. Sochi gold was so proud of him, everyone was so proud of him. He did that, he really did.  
Sochi gold was so excited to meet with their new sibling! They finally can play with someone! Everyone was happy when Yuzuru brought home Pyeongchang gold, the newest family member.  
These all happened a year ago. Since then, Sochi and Pyeongchang gold are like two beans in a pod, inseparable best friends and siblings. They are probably celebrating Pyeongchang gold's first birthday right now and support their dad for his comeback again at World Championships the next month.  
Happy first birthday, Pyeongchang Olympic gold!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! uwu I hope you liked it! （＾ω＾）  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated uwu


End file.
